Oops!
by AmaranthineSomnium
Summary: My response to my Anakin's Braid Challenge. My theory on why Anakin's braid is so short in Episode II. Humor.


Authors note: My response to my Anakin's Braid Challenge (see my board for more details.) It's a few words over the limit, but I'm okay with that. Enjoy! And _please_ review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars this would be cannon and I wouldn't need to be writing a disclaimer.

Oops!

Perfect balance, graceful footwork, and unflagging concentration. The blue blade wove through the air in rhythmic arches, never a second's hesitation. The Padawan repeated the kata again and again, every end flowing back to the beginning, making it virtually impossible to distinguish the two. But for a moment he faltered and, loosing his balance, he tumbled to the floor. Exasperation was evident. Getting back up, he tried again, slowly. He was desperately trying to find his weakness and overcome it. The pensive look on the young Padawan's face made the Master smile slightly in appreciation. He had been standing there watching his Padawan for some time, unobserved. But that was understandable. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he hadn't even noticed his master's presence. Obi-Wan made a mental note to talk to his Padawan about paying better attention to his surroundings. Just then the boy stopped again, looking down at his lightsaber in deep thought.

"You're putting too much weight on your left foot," his master said at last, approaching him. Anakin looked up, surprised. Obi-Wan could tell the boy was chiding himself for not paying better attention to his master's presence.

"My left foot?" Anakin asked, looking down at his feet thoughtfully.

"Let me show you," Obi-Wan said, igniting his own lightsaber and getting into position. He demonstrated it very slowly, explaining each step as he went along.

"The problem is that you put too much pressure on your left foot instead of your right, thus throwing off the balance and making it impossible to do the second turn. Now you try." Anakin did as Obi-Wan instructed; making sure to slow down when he came to the parts he had troubles with.

"Better," Obi-Wan said, unconsciously stroking his beard. Anakin smiled slightly, hopefully.

"Care for a spar, Master?" he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting anxiously. Obi-Wan stared at Anakin for a moment. He had the strange feeling that Anakin was trying to impress him somehow. Anakin was listening intently to him, doing as he said. Yes, something was definitely up. And Obi-Wan suspected it had something to do with the fact that Ferus Olin had just received another yellow color band on his Padawan braid. Anakin was looking up at him, big blue eyes shining with anticipation.

"Oh, all right," Obi-Wan gave in reluctantly. They both got into position, circling slightly, both unwilling to make the first move. Obi-Wan was shocked to find that Anakin refused to show the offensive. Usually….

Obi-Wan was forced to make the first move, making a lazy swipe at Anakin's shoulder. Anakin turned to the side slightly and blocked his master's lightsaber with his own. He returned the blow, aiming for Obi-Wan's midsection. Obi-Wan answered with a series of strikes, all of which were blocked with excellent precision on Anakin's part. His footwork, Obi-Wan observed, had improved. He was so used to Anakin remaining in one place, not sure what to do with his feet. Now he used them to his advantage, shifting his weight for more powerful blows. Obi-Wan couldn't help being slightly impressed. But he was sure that that was Anakin's motive.

"You've gotten better," he acknowledged.

"I've been practicing," Anakin grinned. Rather cockily, Obi-Wan thought.

After a few minutes Anakin's moves started to become wider, more acrobatic. Anakin's face was glowing with perspiration from the exertion. Obi-Wan had never been very fond of this style of fighting, as it left too much room for attack and not enough time to _react_. As if to prove his point Anakin attempted a jump above his Master's head, striking down at his shoulder. But Obi-Wan was faster. Maneuvering his lightsaber in an odd position above his head, he blocked the blow. But as Anakin came back down Obi-Wan knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. Anakin had troubles landing the jump and he stumbled to the ground. He sat there for a moment, trying to gather himself. Obi-Wan noted a burn on Anakin's neck and—

"Stars end!" he exclaimed, and immediately regretted it. There on the floor lay what looked like a small rope. But Obi-Wan knew better. He suddenly remembered that he had _forgotten_ that he wasn't using a training saber, and that his blade was set to full power. He spent a frantic moment looking from his Padawan to the braid on the floor, not sure what to do. But Anakin followed his eyes.

"Holy _Force_!" He exclaimed so loudly that Obi-Wan jumped. "Is that what I—" he reached up for his braid only to find a two inch stump.

"How could this _happen_?!" the Padawan exclaimed. He looked up slowly, his eyes piercing through Obi-Wan like he had thought only Master Yoda's could. "You did this." Obi-Wan had the sudden urge to take Anakin's lightsaber from him, for Obi-Wan's own safety, not really sure what Anakin would do. To his utter surprise his Padawan sniffled. And sniffled again. Terrified of what this might mean Obi-Wan tried desperately to distract Anakin.

"Anakin, we need to treat that burn," he said, moving forward and touching a cloth to Anakin's neck. Anakin just looked at him, mouth open. Apparently he was too shocked to do anything. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to pour some cleanser onto Anakin's neck. To his surprise Anakin cried out.

"Ah! Master!" he sounded angry. "What in all the Sith hells do you think you're doing?"

"I was just trying to help." Obi-Wan offered as gently as he could, all things considered. Anakin sniffled again.

"Don't you think you've…helped enough," he said as he leaned forward to scoop up his braid. He held it so carefully, stroking is softly and whimpering. Obi-Wan couldn't help but be slightly nauseous. And extremely guilty.

"I am…very sorry Anakin," Obi-Wan offered, cautiously. But that did it. Anakin burst into tears, mumbling incoherently. Obi-Wan remembered his own Padawan braid and how very proud of it he had been. How excited he had been after one particular mission, to come back to Coruscant and show his friends the new color band Qui-Gon had given him. Now Obi-Wan felt terrible. He'd been seriously considering another band for Anakin's braid, but now this seemed highly unlikely.

"If it helps any," Obi-Wan said slowly. "I think your saber skills have definitely improved."

And as Anakin sat there, sniffing softly to himself, Obi-Wan had the horrible feeling that Anakin would never forgive him. Force help him.


End file.
